Historia de la Valkiria Y el duelo con nosotros
by MagAnzu16 Perfect Liar
Summary: Una nueva chica llega a Ciudad Dominó y pone a todo el mundo de cabeza, especialmente a Yugi... Años depués la encontramos en una nueva aventura bastante fuerte...
1. Mi principio

HISTORIA DE LA VALKIRIA

Esta historia empieza poco después de la película de la pirámide de la luz, es una historia no oficial, pero ¿acaso ustedes no se han preguntado el por qué de la carta Valkiria? Jamás volvió a aparecer… así que se me ocurrió cierta cosa que posiblemente les agrade, o les desagrade, pero a mí me gustó la historia, tal vez porque es mía, pero vamos a empezarla…

Resulta que Yugi llevaba muy poco tiempo de que no tuviera acción, ya que seguían desentrañando los secretos del faraón, y entonces Yugi y "su otro yo" trabajaban para encontrar la verdad.

-Debes de darte tiempo Yugi san- se preocupaba Anzu por él- te ves más delgado que antes

-Pero el faraón…

-No hay problema que salgamos por hoy, ya verás, iremos al centro comercial

Yugi dudó por unos segundos, pero el faraón le dijo que se tomara un descanso:

-Vamos, Yugi-san, es tiempo de descansar, apenas hemos salido del problema con Anubis, sal con Anzu de nuevo, quiero que te relajes.

Y después de clases salió con sus amigos y fueron a dejar sus cosas en la casa de Yugi, el abuelo se despidió de ellos:

-Cuídense, muchachos

-Si, abuelito- le decía Yugi al salir de la tienda.

Fueron a varios lados, Yugi se divertía, había sacado su lado divertido, ese que no era el serio, sino muy amable, aunque un poco tímido, él era Yugi Mutou.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas junto a una fuente cristalina, él y Anzu se quedaron sentados mientras Honda y Jonouchi iban por algo de comer, Anzu le estaba hablando acerca de muchas cosas, algunas que no entendía, Yugi sólo sonreía para no ser grosero y miraba las mesas de todo el lugar, hasta que la vio…

Estaban comiendo, compraron de todo, Jonouchi sacaba una rebanada de pizza

–Claro que es de pepperoni, no te molestes Jonouchi-kun, no es vegetariana- le decía Honda

-Ummm… Está deliciosa Yugi-kun, deberías comer algo de esto…-le aconsejó Jonouchi, pero de repente se dio cuenta que no le hacía caso alguno- ¿Yugi? ¿Qué pasa amigo?

Yugi no había ni siquiera tocado su arroz, sólo estaba distraído mirando a las mesas del otro lado de la fuente.

-Oye, ¿te vas a comer eso?- le preguntó Honda

Pero Yugi no respondió

-Yugi - le dijo preocupada Anzu- ¿Qué tienes?

El chico reaccionó unos segundos después

-Eh… nada. Perdón, amigos.

Jonouchi también miró hacia donde Yugi estaba mirando

-Oh, ya entendí- Dijo - Es esa chica, bien hecho Yugi-kun, tienes buen gusto- Sonrió, Yugi se sonrojó

-¿Quién?- preguntaron Anzu y Honda, también vieron hacia allá

Del otro lado estaba una chica muy bonita, era delgada, pero con unas curvas pronunciadas, un poco más joven que Anzu, su piel era clara y su cabello era rubio, algo más oscuro que el de Yugi. Estaba sola, tomando malteada.

¿Y que esperas?- le incitó Jonouchi

¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó ingenuo Yugi

Estás loco Jonouchi kun- dijo Anzu algo enojada- obvio Yugi no puede andar ahí hablando con extraños, y menos con esa chica…

Oh, vamos, es muy bonita. Además ¿Qué podría hacerle ella?- le dijo Honda, algo burlón- Si lo mata a Yugi le encantaría… -Yugi se sonrojó más de lo que estaba

-OK, todos están exagerando esto.- interrumpió Jonouchi- Yugi-san tiene que hacer lo que quiere. Yugi-kun, ¿Tú que opinas?

-Eh…- estaba pensando- yo quiero verla. Pero seguramente está esperando a alguien

-¿Vieron?- dijo Anzu, feliz- ya se va

-Yugi-kun, corre…- le dijo Honda

El chico se levantó de su asiento, Anzu estaba algo enojada. Yugi iba corriendo hacia la niña rubia, estaba ya atrás de ella… Y tropezó…

-Aaay- Yugi iba cayendo como en cámara lenta y azotó… Varios reían mucho

-Oh, no- observaba Jonouchi

Pero… estaba genial…

-¿Estás bien?- la chica se había volteado a ver a Yugi, le tendía la mano para que la sujetara

-Si, eso creo- dijo Yugi, sonrojándose

-No hay por qué apenarse, yo también soy torpe, y esos que se ríen, son tontos, todos nos hemos caído alguna vez

-Gracias- Yugi se levantó con ayuda de la chica, estaba frente a ella, que era sólo un poco más alta. Hablaba con acento

-No hay de qué

-Tu blusa es linda- la elogió Yugi

-Gracias, amigo. Yo soy Artemisa Klug ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Soy Yugi…

- ¡No me digas!- dijo emocionada la chica- ¡Yugi Mutou- kun! ¿Cómo no lo reconocí? Es igual que en la tele, sólo que más guapo. –Yugi se ruborizó un poco- Venga, regresemos a la mesa

-¿Eres fanática al duelo de monstruos?

-Tengo una gran colección de cartas que gané hace algunos años en duelos, pero ya no lo juego. Sé todas las reglas, pero hace mucho tiempo que no tengo duelos. Acompáñeme a matar el tiempo, Yugi-san

- ¿Y entonces ya no juegas?- dijo un poco más confiado Yugi

-Pues, podría tener un pequeño duelo, pero ahora ya no traigo mis cartas. Pero sé que podríamos tener otro juego- le dijo sonriente la chica

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Yugi

-Sé que antes de los duelos, tenía otro tipo de juegos

La chica sacó un mazo de cartas… Pero de las normales, de esas que tienen rey, Reina y ases de corazones, Yugi sonrió

-Parece que me conoces bien

-¿Qué cree usted, rey de los juegos?

-Oh, está bien- dijo Yugi- pero si yo gano, serás mi amiga, Artemisa san

-Hecho, sería un placer. Pero si no, me iré ahora, porque se me hace tarde.

-Está bien- dijo Yugi

Artemisa revolvió las cartas por las mesa

-Pues, vamos a ir sacando cartas, y quien saque un par o un Joto puede volver a sacar, El Joto vale 10 puntos, la reina 11 y el rey 12, pero con el rey no se saca de nuevo. Quien llegue primero a 70 puntos gana

- Está bien- dijo confiado Yug- primero las damas

Artemisa sacó una carta

-4 de tréboles- dijo confiada- puedo volver a sacar- sacó otra- 3 de corazón

-Aquí voy- Yugi sacó- Joto, me toca sacar de nuevo

-Cierto-dijo Artemisa algo enojada

-Reina, eso suma 21 puntos

-Rayos, tienes mucha suerte, con razón te dicen el rey de los juegos, y ahora me toca- dijo la chica, un poco más confiada con Yugi, sacó una carta- 6 de espadas, otra- la niña sacó más- rey de corazones, 18 y 7 dan…

-25, pero me toca a mí- dijo Yug, sacó- tengo reina de picas, si antes tenía 21 puntos, ahora tengo 32 puntos

- Pero no sacaste par, así que me toca- la chica sacó- llora, es 8 de picas, y me toca sacar de nuevo… 9 de trébol ¿no es genial? 42 puntos para mí

Yugi sacó su carta

- 10 de trébol, lo siento, pero empatamos- dijo Yugi, sacó de nuevo.- 4 de corazón

- 46 puntos tienes ahora- Artemisa empezó a enfadarse

-Y me toca de nuevo- dijo Yugi- 5 de tréboles, son 51 puntos

- Pero ahora me toca- ella sacó- 10 de corazones, son 52 puntos y me toca sacar de nuevo. –volvió a sacar- 7 de picas, son 59 hasta ahora

- saco- dijo burlón Yug- 2 de corazones, 54 y…- volvió a sacar- rey de espadas, 65

- Ah, pues…-la chica tomó una carta- 6 de picas, te empaté... Y puedo volver a sacar

- Bien, si sacas 5 o más, ganarás- le dijo preocupado Yugi

- Ojalá… - Artemisa, trató de elegir bien su carta, iba a tomar una, pero prefirió otra

- Vamos- le dijo Yugi

Artemisa volteó su carta y la vio

- Oh,- la carta era un tres de tréboles- ¡¡rayos!! Suman 68 puntos

Yugi tomó la carta que Artemisa había rechazado

-Siete de tréboles - dijo sonriente- tengo 72 puntos. Pierdes

-¡No puede ser!- dijo Artemisa algo enojada

-Buen juego, amiga- le dijo Yugi

- Esta vez fallé, nunca pierdo, pero ¿Qué podía esperar? Es usted el rey de los juegos

-Sí, pero si hubieras tomado esa carta, yo hubiera perdido

-Tiene razón.- dijo la chica- creo que estaba en mi destino perder

-¿Crees en el destino?

-Claro, a veces el destino manda, otras tú lo puedes hacer. Y creo que era mi destino conocerlo. Y me encantó.

-Oye, estabas aquí desde hace tiempo ¿Qué hacías tan sola?

-Estaba esperando a alguien importante- Yugi entristeció

-¿A tu novio?

-No tengo novio, esperaba a mi hermano, pero no vino porque tuvo un problema

-Oye, ¿y si nos acompañas?

-Estaría encantada de comer junto al rey de los juegos, Yugi-san

-Sólo llámame Yugi, tenemos la misma edad ¿No crees?

-Casi la misma, pero está bien Yugi- san

Así, un día que pudo haber sido sólo algo común, se convirtió en otro descubrimiento, pero de los buenos.

Unos días después en la mañana, Yugi hablaba con su abuelo

-Sí, abuelito, esa chica es genial- le comentó Yugi

-Pues deber de ser fabulosa para que a mi nieto le guste tanto

-Sí, y me dijo donde vive ahora

- ¿Y qué hace en Japón?

-Sus padres trabajan en un instituto importante de investigación y acaba de llegar hace 4 días, le dije a que escuela iba y hoy va a ir a inscribirse. Bueno, ya me voy, llegaré tarde- Y salió de la tienda

-Hola Yugi san- le saludó Anzu- ¿Cómo estás?

-De maravilla, vamos, llegaremos tarde- la tomó de la mano y se fueron más rápido de lo normal, olvidando a Honda y a Jonouchi

-¿Por qué quieres llegar tan rápido?

-Sólo vamos

Después, estaban en la escuela, el maestro le estaba presentando la clase a Artemisa

-Ahora comprendo porqué querías llegar temprano, sólo era por ella- le reprochó Anzu, al parecer, estaba celosa, se había sentado al lado izquierdo de Yugi

-Oh, vamos Anzu chan, ella no es tan mala- susurró Yugi

Iban llegando Honda y Jonouchi

-Lo sentimos maestro, se nos hizo tarde porque no sonó la alarma

-Pasen chicos, les daré una advertencia, sólo porque nunca llegan tarde

Ellos se iban a sentar junto a Yugi, pero éste puso su mochila en el asiento a su derecha más próximo a él

-¿Por qué estás tan raro, Yugi?- le susurró Jonouchi

-Es para Artemisa-san

-Oh, está bien- entendió Jonouchi

Y el maestro siguió con la chica

- Como les decía, la señorita Klug se quedará con nosotros por un tiempo, así que espero que la traten bien, Artemisa, puedes tomar asiento donde quieras

Varios chicos, a causa de la belleza de Artemisa, ofrecieron hasta su propio asiento, pero Artemisa fijó sus grandes ojos verdes en Yugi

-Ven, siéntate aquí- le indicó él

Yugi, amablemente, quitó la mochila y esperó a que Artemisa llegara para apartar la silla y acomodarla cuando ella se sentara

-Gracias Yugi san, eres todo un caballero- varios chicos fruncieron la boca

-No hay de qué, Artemisa san- dijo muy feliz Yugi

Días después, Yugi estaba en su cuarto, tratando de dormir, pero no podía, estaba pensando en Artemisa…

_Faraón: ¿Acaso huelo a enamoramiento?_

Yugi: ¡Yami! ¿Qué te hace creer eso?

_Faraón: Nunca nos hemos separado desde que nos conocimos (_acuérdense, mis otakus, que esto es antes del reino de los dragones_) te conozco muy bien y sé que te gusta mucho esa chica _

Yugi: Tal vez me guste, pero no es para tanto

_Faraón: ¿Estás seguro?_

Yugi: (Dudando) Eh…

_Faraón: Recuerda que no nos podemos ocultar nada, yo leo tus pensamientos_

Yugi: ¿Y si me gustara?

_Faraón: Ten cuidado_

Yugi: (Preocupado) ¿Presientes peligro?

_Faraón: No, sólo creo que podrías lastimar a cierta persona…_

Yugi: (ingenuo) ¿A quién?

_Faraón: No, olvídalo _

Yugi: Yo sólo sé que Artemisa es la chica más genial que he conocido… Bueno, tal vez la segunda chica más genial que he conocido… (Se acurrucó entre las cobijas y se quedó dormido)

Y a la mañana siguiente, Yugi estaba esperando a sus amigos enfrente de la escuela, por alguna razón ellos no habían pasado por su casa, ni siquiera Jonouchi, era algo alarmante

-¡Yugi san, hola!-le saludó Artemisa- ¿Por qué no entras?

-Ah, hola Artemisa san- le dijo Yugi- espero a mis amigos

-Oh, bueno todavía es temprano

-Sí- dijo algo tímido

-Y bien- Artemisa también tenía timidez- ¿Puedo hacerte compañía?

-Claro

Artemisa se sentó en la banca que habían puesto junto a la entrada, Yugi también se sentó y ella se le quedó viendo con sus grandes ojos verdes, él estaba algo incómodo y a punto de ruborizarse, para no hacerlo, sacó sus cartas y se puso a mirarlas, fingiendo que planeaba una gran estrategia

-Con que ese es el mago oscuro- Artemisa aprovechaba para hablarle

-Sí, es mi monstruo preferido

-Es genial, vaya… - se distrajo con una carta en especial- Oh ¿Quién es? Aún no aprendo estos caracteres en japonés

-Es Valkiria la maga

-Vaya, es muy bonita- dijo Artemisa, sorprendida

-Es verdad- Yugi miró la carta y a Artemisa una y otra vez, ¡Eran tan parecidas! –incluso digo que se parece a ti

-Es verdad, -tomó la carta y le examinó- sólo que Valkiria ya tiene la cara más como de mujer, y mis ojos son verdes, los de ella son azules…

-Es verdad… Pero tus ojos me gustan más

-Pero me fascina que hayas dicho eso- le dio un abrazo y un beso a Yugi- me sentí halagada- le regresó la carta, Yugi estaba algo rojo

-Oye, creo que ya es hora de entrar- distrajo la atención

-Sí…-Artemisa volteó a la escuela- Pero, ¿Y tus amigos?

-Creo que se les hizo tarde

-No hay porque inquietarse, -Artemisa le sonrió- yo puedo quedarme contigo a esperarlos

-No quiero que te retrases-Yugi se levantó y la ayudó a pararse- mejor yo los espero

-Está bien. Nos vemos- Artemisa le guiñó el ojo y se fue, Yugi la siguió con la mirada.

Lo que Yugi no sabía era que Anzu, Jonouchi y Honda ya habían llegado y que lo habían estado viendo desde hace rato, al fin salieron

-Hola "flaco"- le dijo Anzu en broma

-¿Dónde estaban?

-Fuimos por algo al centro comercial, necesitábamos material, y tú estabas…- le insinuó Jonouchi

-Con Artemisa ko- le reprochó Anzu

-Vaya, esa chica sí que te gusta- dijo Honda- oye, ¿por qué no le dices abiertamente?

-No lo sé… ya que ella no sabe de mi doble personalidad, nunca cambio lugar con mi "otro yo" en clases y no me gustaría mentir acerca de eso

-Pues debe saberlo…- le aconsejó Jonouchi- tienes que ser sincero

-pero ¿Y si no le agrada?

-Quiere decir que ella no es para ti- dijo firmemente Anzu

-Pues…- Yugi se puso a pensar, se introdujo en su propia mente, ahí estaba Yami, mirándolo

Yugi: ¿Y tú que piensas, Yami?

_Yami (Aten): Pues yo pienso que puedes decírselo, yo lo trataré con tacto_

Yugi: (Menos preocupado) Está bien

Al final de las clases, Yugi esperaba a Artemisa para hablar con ella, de pronto ella salía y Yugi le tomó el brazo cariñosamente, volteó algo asustada, pero sonrió cuando vio de quien se trataba

-¿Qué pasa, amigo?-le dijo felizmente

-Eh, quiero decirte algo, pero primero vamos a salir

- Claro, puedes decirme lo que quieras…

De pronto Kaiba abordó a Yugi, estaba también vestido con el uniforme

-Oye, Yugi-kun, quiero la revancha

-Pero Kaiba- le insinuó- estoy ocupado

-No hay problema- dijo Artemisa- puedes verme al rato

Yugi vio a Artemisa a los ojos y supo que no hablaba con la verdad

-No puedo esperar más, Kaiba, tendré que aplazar el duelo. Artemisa, vamos.- la tomó de la mano y salieron. Kaiba se quedó ahí, bastante molesto

-¿Qué le pasa?- dijo Seto, con el ceño fruncido-jamás prorroga un duelo ¡Y a mí nunca me aplazan! Algún día…- se fue.

Anzu, Jonouchi y Honda observaban a Artemisa, los últimos dos felizmente, mientras que la primera veía algo celosa a los dos chicos, que se veían muy lindos juntos

- Quien lo imaginaría, Yugi va con una chica, es algo extraño- decía Jonouchi

- ¿Y acaso estoy yo pintada?- se enojó Anzu-Yugi y yo hemos ido muchas veces a todos lados, desde el parque de diversiones hasta…

-No, pero Yugi-kun y tú son sólo amigos,-interrumpió Honda- igual que con las chicas con las que hablaba antes; en cambio, Art-chan y Yugi-kun se ven como una pareja. –Anzu entristeció- es tiempo de que ya lo sean ¿No lo crees?

-Aja- asintió Jonouchi, serio

Horas después, Yugi y Artemisa estaban solos en aquel parque a unas calles de la escuela, empezaba a atardecer, estaban en las bancas y Yugi trataba de decirle

-Oye Yugi, fue genial que me llevaras a comer

-No hay de que Artemisa san- le dijo nervioso

-Je, je… Llámame Art-chan, me siento mejor si me llamas así, al fin ya somos como amigos ¿No lo crees, Yugi-kun?

-Oh, sí, es verdad Artemisa ko… Art-chan, je, je…- se oía algo nervioso. Artemisa presintió que Yugi quería decirle algo

-A veces es mejor decir lo que sientes- le insinuó la chica- todo es más fácil así, además las otras personas pueden pensar lo mismo

-Art-chan, lo que yo siento lo debes de saber bien, pero, hay un secreto muy grande que no te puedo ocultar ¡Yami Yugi!- Yugi se transformó en Atemu- Hola, Artemisa san, me han hablado mucho de ti…

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- la chica retrocedió, bastante sorprendida y hasta asustada, parecía que ahora estaba viendo a un alienígena o algo por el estilo - ¡¿Qué sucedió?!

-Ven,- le indicó Atemu, y le ofreció su mano- vamos al museo

- Es como si fueras otra persona… Tu voz es más grave que la de Yugi kun, te ves más alto- lo señaló con el dedo, aterrada- tú no eres Yugi-chan

-Confía en mí- le dijo Atemu, con esa voz que podría derretir un diamante por la seguridad, seriedad y a la vez ternura que infundía…

-Sólo si me dices algo- dijo Artemisa, un poco más confiada

-¿Qué?- dijo Yami, algo curiosa

-Que ahí dentro…-Artemisa se veía algo preocupada-…todavía está mi Yu-chan

- Claro, te doy mi palabra- le aseguró Yami de una forma que le haría confiar a cualquiera

-Eh…- dudó por unos momentos- Está bien

Y después Yugi – el pequeño- y Artemisa estaban ya fuera saliendo del museo

-Entonces tú… Bueno, el otro tú, es en realidad un faraón, que vivió hace más de 3000 años y que ahora trata de buscar sus memorias perdidas…

-En corto, es eso- dijo Yugi, temiendo de la reacción de Artemisa y que ella fuera a explotar como una bomba…

-Ah… -Artemisa se quedó pensando, el silencio perforaba las paredes.

-…- Yugi sólo se le quedó viendo, bastante preocupado, sólo se oía su respiración, Artemisa se veía confundida y se llevó el dedo a la boca, cavilando… Al fin el silencio se rompió

- Si no lo veo, no lo creo…-dijo la chica, bromeando, Yugi estaba asustado-ayudaré a encontrar la identidad de tu otro tú

-¿En serio?

-Claro,- En su cara se dibujó una gran sonrisa- ni creerías lo que yo he visto en mi vida de viajes, además, los egipcios creían mucho en el resurgimiento de espíritus

-bueno…- Yugi respiró, aliviado- pues… Gracias

-No hay de qué- Artemisa vio el reloj- ¡Oh! Es muy tarde ya

-Bueno, tal vez ya es hora de ir a casa

Yugi llevaba las mochila de Artemisa para que ella no cargara, al llegar a su casa trataron de despedirse: Yugi quería abrazarla, pero Artemisa quería besarlo, así que él quiso besarla entonces, pero ya le había dado el abrazo

-Okay, me voy Yugi kun- dijo, después de un largo abrazo

-Adiós Art chan

Artemisa entró a la casa y Yugi se quedó ahí, como atontado, pensando… El faraón apareció invisiblemente a su lado, le sonreía socarronamente. Yugi entendía la broma y no se le hacía nada divertido

_Faraón: No te fue tan mal, amigo_

Yugi: Yo no lo creo ¿Acaso viste?

_Faraón: (Optimista) sí, ella trató de besarte_

Yugi: Exacto, pero yo no la besé. Debí besarla, ahora pensará que sólo quiero que seamos amigos, se olvidará de mí y…

_Faraón: (Viendo hacia otro lado) Yugi…_

Yugi: No, Yami. Tenía que tomar la iniciativa, ahora se fue mi oportunidad

_Faraón: Pero tienes que…_

Yugi: ¿Por qué seré tan tonto?

_Faraón: (Señalando hacia otro lado) Yugi…. Tienes que escucharme…_

Yugi: Tuve que decirle… si tan sólo hubiera dicho Artemisa, sé mi novia…

_Faraón: (Tratando de captar su atención) ¡Yugi! ¡Mira!_

Yugi: (Alterado) ¡¿Qué?!

Artemisa estaba enfrente de Yugi, lo miraba sorprendida con sus grandes ojos verdes

_Faraón: Yo me voy, compañero_

-Oye… olvidé mi mochila… pero…- le dijo la chica- Todo eso… De que si te gustaba… ¿Es cierto? Es decir… Si yo… te gusto… a ti…

-Esto…Yo…- Yugi estaba nervioso, no podía creer que Artemisa lo hubiera visto hablando solo, además, sobre semejante conversación… Empezó a ruborizarse mientras la rubia trigueña lo observaba con sus grandes ojos verdes…

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. El final

HISTORIA DE LA VALKIRIA PARTE 2

-Y… -Artemisa seguía esperando una respuesta- ¿Es cierto?

Yugi se sonrojó- cierto, cada palabra

-Oh… bueno- estaba algo incómoda- si eso es lo que piensas…

Yugi pensó muy bien lo que diría y se armó de valor

-sí, es verdad, y tú….- tragó saliva- ¿qué es lo que piensas? ¿Quieres darme una oportunidad?

-¿Yo?- Artemisa se quedó pensando- con todo lo que nos hemos dicho, decirte que sí sería tan arriesgado, ya sabes, con tu secreto, los enemigos que has juntado en tu corta vida más aparte preocuparte por mí…

-Ah, lo comprendo- interrumpió, Yugi se dio la media vuelta

-Pero no he terminado de hablar- Artemisa sonrió, Yugi volteó- Claro, quiero tener esta oportunidad. Porque es arriesgado decir que sí, pero sería tan tonta si rechazara a alguien que quiero tanto- corrió a abrazarlo

Yugi la abrazó por un largo rato, y después le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Ella estaba muy feliz, igual que él

-Oye mi niño, gracias

-No, Art chan, yo estaré aquí para ti

Unos días después, Jonouchi, Honda y Anzu hablaban

-Pues a mí me pareció genial que Yugi-kun ya tenga novia.- les decía Jonouchi- no sabía que fuera tan bueno en eso, ha madurado bastante

-Sí, pero no lo hemos visto más que en clases- dijo Honda

-Esa chica me da mala espina- dijo Anzu, algo enojada

-Oh, pero ella es muy genial…- le dijo Honda- Es una gran persona, no entiendo porque te cae mal esa chica

- A menos que…- Jonouchi casi se rió- a ti te guste Y…

Anzu le dio un fuerte codazo en el estómago, Jonouchi se retorció de dolor

-No seas tonto- le dijo ella- tan sólo me preocupa, como una amiga desde la infancia de Yugi, obviamente me preocupo realmente por él.

-Ah…- Jonouchi todavía estaba adolorido, no podía ni hablar bien- lo… sé…

-Vamos, tenemos que ir a clases…

Y en la parte alta de la escuela, Yugi estaba esperando a Artemisa. Atemu, invisiblemente, miraba hacia fuera, a través de la cerca

Yugi: Amigo, gracias por todo

_Faraón:_ _No hay problema_

Yugi: Oye, ¿cómo crees que será esto?

_Faraón: Presiento que va a estar bien, al menos por ahora_

Yugi: Oye amigo, pero ¿Y sí…?

_Faraón: (Interrumpiendo) No pasará nada malo, no te preocupes por hoy_

Yugi: está bien

Artemisa entraba en ese momento, miró a Yugi de arriba abajo y se sonrojó un poco

-Hoy está muy guapo- le dijo con una sonrisa- señor Mutou

-Y usted, señorita Klug- dijo muy feliz- se ve radiante esta mañana

Yugi se le acercó y le robó un beso, Artemisa se lo regresó

-Oh, no- le dijo bromeando ella- ¿Qué dirá mi padre de que esté con un chico tan guapo cuando me manda a estudiar?

-Si yo fuera él te diría que eres una gran niña al dar una oportunidad a este chico

Yugi la abrazó y Artemisa se inclinó a besarlo dulcemente

¿Y qué querías mostrarme?- le dijo ésta

-Oh, sí- extendió el brazo- este es mi sitio de la escuela

-¿El que siempre mencionas?

-Exacto, -Yugi sonrió- aquí vengo a pensar

Vaya, es la parte más alta de la escuela y… ¿Aquí hablas con tus amigos?

-Sí, algunas veces. He venido muchas veces con Jonouchi y Honda, también a Anzu le gusta venir a pensar aquí…

-Me refiero… que si aquí vienes a hablar con tu otro tú

-Claro-sonrió Yugi

-Vaya, es genial como eres- el timbre suena- Oh, vaya. Es tarde

-Sí, eso creo- Artemisa dio un salto de los brazos de Yugi

-Vamos Yu-chan,-le dijo felizmente- te reto a una carrera

-Uhm…Está bien

Y corrieron hasta abajo, Yugi dejó ganar a Artemisa

-Te gané- le dijo sonriente- Yu-chan

-Vaya, eres genial, te mereces un premio- La besó

Anzu iba pasando, al ver a la parea se volvió a encelar fuertemente, tanto que decidió intervenir en eso

-Hey, hey- Le dijo, aplaudió para que le hicieran caso

-¿Qué pasa Anzu?- preguntó Yugi, algo confundido

-Ya es tarde para ir a clases- les dijo algo molesta

-Oh, sí lo olvidamos- dijo Artemisa y echó a correr, Yugi la siguió

- ¡Y no corran por los pasillos o se meterán en problemas con los monitores escolares!-Les gritó porque estaban ya lejos, pero al parecer ellos no oyeron

-Vamos, no te preocupes tanto por esos dos- le dijo Jonouchi

- Yugi haría cualquier cosa por Artemisa- Decía Honda- hasta enfrentarse a un…

- ¡monitor! – gritó Jonouchi

-¿Qué hacen fuera de clases?- un tipo con una banda en el brazo les dijo

- Nada, nada- dijo Honda, con una gotita de sudor en la cara, un poco avergonzado- Ya nos vamos, hasta luego, je, je…

Después, en uno de los recesos que había entre clases, Yugi y Artemisa hablaban

-Oye Yu-chan, he estado investigando sobre el faraón…

-Oh, vamos Artemisa. Después

-Pero he encontrado varias cosas en Internet y…

-Luego me dices, ahora cuéntame como estuvo tu día

-Ah, bueno…

Días después, Anzu estaba pensando en la parte más alta de la escuela, estaba un poco afligida, sus amigos subieron también y sólo la miraron hasta que Jonouchi tuvo el valor de hablarle

-¿Qué tienes Anzu?

-Yugi se ha estado distrayendo mucho, no he visto al faraón en varias semanas…

-Vamos Anzu-ko, él se divierte, el faraón puede esperar algo de tiempo- le dijo Jonouchi algo feliz

-Pero hace tanto tiempo que no voy con él los sábados

-Claro que no puede andar por ahí teniendo citas con las chicas, ahora sale con Artemisa ¿OK? Y así debe de ser

-Yo… Extraño a Yami… El otro yo de Yugi

-Extrañas al faraón… Bueno, ya veré que puedo hacer

-Gracias Jonouchi-kun

-Oye Yu-chan,-le dijo Artemisa- ¿qué tal si el sábado vamos a la exposición?

-Hey, te obsesionas con mi otro yo…

-¿Qué quieres decir Yu-chan?

-Que te preocupas más por él que por mí

-Yu-chan, eso no es cierto, koibito.

-Oh, sí

-Vamos Yu-chan, tú tienes que ser seguro de ti…

-Como él…

-No puede ser que te pongas celoso de ti mismo

-¡No somos el mismo!

-Eh… podemos ir al cine este sábado Yugi. Sólo tú y yo. ¿Cómo ves?

-Está bien-Yugi recobró su carácter normal- nos vemos

-Eh… adiós…- Artemisa se extrañó de aquel impulso de Yugi

Yugi salió de aquel lugar a toda prisa

_Faraón: No creo que gritarle a Artemisa funcione _

Yugi: No sé que me pasó

Yami: _Pues yo sé, compañero. Se llaman hormonas, combinadas con algo de celos_

Yugi: Pero no puede ser

_Yami: Oh, claro que sí _

Yugi: lo siento Yami

_Yami: no importa compañero, por ahora estoy preocupado por…_

-Yugi- llegó Jonouchi, interrumpiendo la conversación con Yami y devolviendo a Yugi al mundo real- ¿estás ocupado?

-Ah, hola Jonouchi- kun. No estoy ocupado

-Oye ¿qué tal si vienes el sábado con nosotros?

-No puedo

-Pero, ¿Por qué?

-Es que Artemisa y yo vamos a ir al cine

-Pero ¿Y el domingo?

-Ese día voy a ir a comprar más cartas

-Oh, está bien. Pero dentro de 2 semanas, habrá una convención en la ciudad

-Oh, pues eso ya lo sabía, iba a ir con…

-Bueno, podemos ir los dos ¿No crees? Ya sabes, duelos, cartas…

-Pero Artemisa y yo…

-Nos vemos allá a las 9, llevaré a Anzu ko- Interrumpió Jonouchi- adiós…

- Pero Jonouchi…- éste ya se había ido corriendo

_Yami: es bueno que pases tiempo con más personas _

Yugi: Es verdad

2 ½ semanas después, domingo en la mañanita

Yugi: Hoy vamos a salir juntos, faraón

Yami: Está bien, hace mucho que no hablo con Anzu

Yugi: Bueno, sería bueno que tú estuvieras, yo me quedaré por ahora ¡Yami Yugi!

-Yugi, vamos amigo- le dijo Jonouchi

Y en la convención de cartas, todos veían a Yugi-O sea, Yami- y varios querían retarle, Yugi-Yami- ganaba, también Jonouchi participaba

- Qué bien juegas, Yugi- le dijo Anzu y lo abrazó- por eso eres el rey…

-No seas tan melosa, Anzu- le dijo Yami, tratando de apartarse

-¡Hola Yugi!- le saludó alguien de lejos

-¡Art chan! – Yugi se soltó de Anzu, ya era el pequeño Yugi

-Oh, lo siento- se disculpó Anzu- Yugi y yo solo…

- somos amigos- dijo rápidamente éste- sólo me abrazó porque gané…

-Sí, lo sé Yugi.- Artemisa sonreía- no es necesario que me expliques, al fin y al cabo, ese no eras tú…

-¿A qué se refiere?- pensó Anzu

-Yugi, ¿qué tal si voy por una soda en lo que tú hablas con ellos?

-Pero, Artemisa, ¿Estás enojada?

-No, sé que no has salido mucho con ellos y yo no quisiera que los extrañaras

-Gracias, Artemisa chan

-Nos veremos en 2 horas aquí, quiero decirte algo muy importante…- y se fue

-Te quiero…- dijo Yugi, pero Artemisa ya se había ido

-Vamos Yugi, a la fuente de sodas

Mientras tanto, Jonouchi y Honda hablaban

-Vaya, Art-chan es una gran chica, ya la consideramos del grupo por esa confianza, cualquier otra se hubiera puesto celosa…- dijo Jonouchi,

-No lo creo- dijo Honda- sólo mira a Yugi y a Anzu, se ven como amigos, han sido amigos desde hace mucho, es decir, Yugi y Anzu se conocen desde antes que nosotros…

-Es verdad, - dijo Jonouchi- algo hubiera pasado desde antes, pero Yugi se porta tan amable con Anzu, y recuerda que él no es muy seguro de sí mismo…

-OK, ¿sabes qué?- le interrumpió Honda- será mejor que dejes ese tema, me está poniendo nervioso

-Opino lo mismo, amigo

Y al día siguiente, de camino a la escuela con Jonouchi

-Y entonces Anzu y yo fuimos a practicar uno de esos juegos de rol y…

-¿Y qué pasó con lo de Artemisa san, Yugi san?- le preguntó Jonouchi

-¿Artemisa?- Yugi trató de recordar- ¡Oh, no! Me estaba divirtiendo tanto que lo olvidé… No puede ser…- Se regresó

-¿a dónde vas?- le preguntó

- Me regreso a mi casa, Artemisa va a matarme…

-Yug-chan tú no eres de las personas que huyen- lo tomó del cuello de la camisa

-Pero creo que por un día- Yugi trató de soltarse- que no vaya a la escuela…

-Pero hoy tendremos examen

-Oh, no…

Y en la escuela, el coche de Artemisa llegaba

-Plantada, ¿me oyes James?- decía algo enojada- por Yugi, necesito decirle algo tan importante y él me dejó así como así.

- Señorita, hemos llegado desde hace 5 minutos

-Oh, lo siento, Jim kun-se bajó y se quedó enfrente de la escuela- Por favor, ven en 2 horas, quiero pasar más tiempo con él…

Yugi y Jonouchi iban por la acera, el primero llevado a rastras por el segundo

-No, me rehúso…- decía Yugi, cuando de pronto vio a Artemisa- Oh no - se enderezó y caminó normalmente

-Mutou Kun- le dijo seriamente Artemisa

- ¿Podemos ir a la parte alta de las escuela?

-Vamos

- Yo me quedo aquí- le dijo Jonouchi una vez que entraron y se alejó, ellos subieron

En el trayecto, Artemisa no le dirigió la palabra a Yug, cuando llegaron este se dirigió a ella, tratando de disculparse, al fin llegaron

-Art chan, perdón, es que me divertía tanto…

- …Que olvidaste a tu novia que te estuvo esperando por horas para decirte algo tan importante que no te interesa

-Perdóname, estoy realmente arrepentido. Sé que no debí ser tan desconsiderado contigo y te prometo que lo enmendaré

-Lo siento Yu-chan, pero no vas a poder reponerlo- Yugi se quedó atónito, sólo miraba a Artemisa, se dio cuenta de que no traía el uniforme

-¿Y tu ropa?- al fin pudo hablar

-Al fin te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad?

- No, no puede ser…

-Es verdad, Yugi san. –La voz se le cortó- Me iré de aquí en unas horas…

-No ¡No se puede!- Yugi abrazó a Artemisa, unas cuantas lágrimas se le escaparon

-Lo sé Yu-chan - Artemisa trató de contener las lágrimas- iremos para Cuba

-Pero, Cuba está tan lejos de Japón…- Yugi soltó otras lágrimas

-Sabes lo que…- tosió para aguantar las lágrimas- …significa…

-Pero no, debemos hacer algo…-Yugi también quiso dejar de llorar

-No se… puede… - Artemisa empezó a llorar silenciosamente

-Lo siento, Artemisa. Si no lo hubiera olvidado… perdón

-Sólo quería creer que no estaba sola, y, por primera vez, fue lo que sentí

-Lo siento Art chan

-No importa eso ahora Yu-chan, te perdono-Artemisa lo besó y Yugi le correspondió

-No debo gastar tiempo- le dijo Yugi- ¿Cuándo vendrán por ti?

-En dos horas…

-Podemos salir de aquí, vamos a salir

-Yu-chan, te meterás en problemas…

-No me importa- Yugi la tomó de la mano y salieron sigilosamente de la escuela

En el área restaurant de ciudad Dominó

-Aquí es donde nos conocimos, hace ya un par de meses

-Recuerdo ese día perfectamente Yu-chan, fue cuando te caíste y te ayudé, a eso le llamo un golpe de suerte ¿No lo crees?

-Artemisa, creo que me siento muy feliz a tu lado

-No te olvidaré Yu-chan, amigo

-Sí, creo que por ahora sólo seremos amigos ¿No lo crees?

Mientras, en la escuela, Anzu estaba en la parte alta de esta, recargada a la malla

-¿Qué sucede, Anzu san?- Jonouchi llegaba

-No encuentro a Yugi, no lo he visto

-Pues yo tampoco lo he visto-Honda también llegó y se recargó a ver para la calle

-Yo lo vi. Hoy, antes de clases- dijo Jonouchi

-¿Y qué hacía?

-Pues, fue a hablar con Artemisa-kun, fue la última vez que lo vi.- se recargó a ver para la calle también- después ellos subieron acá y eso es todo lo que sé

-Uhm ¿Dónde crees que estarán?- dijo Anzu

Y en la calle había varios autos, Jonouchi Honda y Anzu observaban, el reloj dio las 9:30 y el auto de Artemisa llegaba enfrente de la escuela, el chofer se bajó y empezó a llamar a Artemisa, primero normal, después a gritos

-¿Qué pasa ahí?- dijo Honda

-No lo sé… Ese tipo debe estar loco

-Creo que es…- dijo Jonouchi- ¡El coche de Artemisa kun!

Y con Yugi…

-Artemisa, gracias por todo

-No Yu-chan, yo te lo agradezco, estaba tan sola hasta que te conocí

-Artemisa, quiero darte esto-Yugi inclinó su mano, era la carta de la Valkiria

Ella tan sólo observó a la maga Valkiria

-Yu-chan, la Valkiria es una carta muy especial, me temo que no debo aceptarla

-Vamos, es tuya, siempre quisiste tenerla

-Pero…

-Esta carta te recordará a mí, tómala. –Se la extendió

-Gracias Yug- la tomó- guardaré esta carta como un tesoro- el reloj dio las 10 de la mañana- ¡Oh, no! ¡Es tan tarde! Perderé el avión…

-¿qué hacemos?- le dijo Yugi- no quiero que estés en problemas

-A esta hora, James ya debe de estar de camino al aeropuerto, debemos ir al aeropuerto, jamás sabrá donde estoy…

-Pero nosotros sí- una voz gritó desde la calle

-¡Es Jonouchi!- dijo Yugi

Venía el coche de Artemisa, Jonouchi se asomaba por la ventana

-Suba, señorita Artemisa- le indicó James- estamos a tiempo

Artemisa y Yugi subieron, Jonouchi se pasó para adelante y se pusieron en camino

-¿Cómo supieron que estábamos aquí?- dijo Yugi

-Somos tus amigos- le dijo Anzu

-El coche llegó, vimos a James llamando a Artemisa y fuimos a ver- dijo Jonouchi

-Él nos explicó que Artemisa se iba a Cuba…- explicó Honda

-Y supimos donde estaban, simple- Anzu sonrió al decir esto

-Gracias chicos- les dijeron Yugi y Artemisa al unísono

-Siempre estaremos para ustedes- dijo Jonouchi

-Lo siento por juzgarte, Artemisa kun- se disculpó sinceramente Anzu

-No hay problema, está olvidado- respondió ésta- Llámame Art chan

-¿en serio?

-Claro, los amigos se perdonan todo

Llegaron justos de tiempo al aeropuerto, Artemisa reencontró con su familia

-Gracias por todo- dijo el señor Klug a los amigos de Artemisa- especialmente a ti- vio a Yugi detenidamente con sus ojos azules, el sintió que lo veían con vista de rayos X

-No hay de qué.- dijo éste- Artemisa es una gran chica

Fueron entrando hacia el avión, le daban a la encargada su boleto e iban entrando

-Adiós chicos- se despidió Artemisa, los demás de su familia ya habían entrado

Todos se despidieron, Yugi estaba cerca de ella

-Gracias por la Valkiria. Pero yo te quiero dar… - se quitó sus aretes, eran de oro, y se los dio a Yugi- dáselos a un gran chica que quieras como a mí, o tal vez más.

-Los cuidaré mucho, se los daré a alguien en quien confíe mucho y que quiera más

-Oye, te debo a tu Valkiria, Yugi. Y si no encuentras a esa chica que quieras tanto o más…- Artemisa se inclinó y le dio un beso, Yugi lo correspondió y después la abrazó

Y se oyó "ULTIMA LLAMADA PARA LOS PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 412 DESTINO ESTADOS UNIDOS"

-Nos vemos, niño mío- le dijo en voz baja- Te llamaré cuando llegue a Estados Unidos, después iré para Cuba. Y trataré de contactarte

Y recuerda, si quieres a Anzu, algún día estarás listo para decírselo, y yo te apoyaré por completo

Artemisa le dio el boleto a la encargada y entró al avión

-Adiós, amiga…- Yugi estaba algo triste, pero sabía que algún día la volvería a ver

Desde la pista, Yugi y sus amigos vieron salir el vuelo y se despidieron de ella

-¡¡¡¡Adiós Art chan!!!!- agitaban sus manos, desde la ventana Artemisa agitaba el brazo, despidiéndose de ellos

-Yu-chan, te recordaré hasta la vez que nos veamos…- pensó Artemisa desde su asiento, se enjugó una lágrima- y te querré siempre…

-Vaya, esos aretes son hermosos- dijo Anzu.

-Sí. Anzu ¿Podrías cuidarlos por mí?- le dijo Yugi

-Claro, son fenomenales

-Yugi, Artemisa es una gran chica- le dijo Jonouchi, en el aeropuerto

- Sí, lo sé. – Dijo Yugi- es fantástica. Sé que ella siempre estará aquí para cuando lo necesite, y sé que la veré pronto…


	3. 1 Acepto el duelo!

Hoy presentamos:

**Nuestro duelo Interno**

1.-Acepto el duelo…

En un importante noticiero de Londres, casi al final de una entrevista al señor Klug, un hombre maduro y delgado, usaba lentes y tras ellos se escondían unos ojos azules y cálidos, estaba sentado junto al conductor

-…Es usted un gran investigador, -decía el conductor- doctor Michel Klug, su vida está dedicada a la ciencia, pero sobre todo a su familia

-sí, -respondió el señor Klug, inclinándose en el asiento- mi familia lo es todo, en ellos encuentro la inspiración

-Hemos oído que su hija Artemisa es una gran jugadora de todo tipo de entretenimiento, y más común de duelo de monstruos, se rumora que pertenece a esa gran pareja que gana todo duelo, la AA

-Ella ha aprendido del mejor,- sus ojos azules se iluminaron al recordar- hace 3 años, en nuestra visita a Japón ella conoció al rey de los juegos…

Ante esta afirmación, el conductor escondió su risa, realmente no le creyó que conociera al rey del duelo…

-¿Quiere decir que conoció al legendario Yugi Mutou? ¿El campeón mundial de duelo de monstruos? – Soltó una risotada- Perdóneme usted, doctor, pero eso no lo puedo creer…

Eso fue lo que desató el enojo de una televidente. La pantalla de la TV fue apagada

Desde un sillón en una casa muy bonita, parecía una suite, una niña rubia y hermosa veía la TV que ella misma había apagado, con una gran tristeza reflejada en sus ojos… Unos ojos verdes maravillosos, la chica era Artemisa Klug

-*Creo que nadie lo creería…- pensaba la muchacha, ipso facto sacó una carpeta de cartas, al final, estaba la Valkiria, una carta muy especial-…Nunca le he enseñado a nadie esta carta, excepto a Al. Han pasado ya tres años…*

Miró la carta de la Valkiria detenidamente, se veía con esa misma expresión ruda, luego se contempló en el espejo… La carta y ella serían gemelas perfectas de no ser por los ojos, porque los ojos de la Valkiria son azules, y los de Artemisa son azules…

-*Yugi tenía razón, me parezco mucho esta carta, somos como hermanas… lo extraño…-Al lado de la carta había una foto de Yugi y ella abrazados, la rubia trigueña observó la foto, sonriendo- Yu-chan luce muy lindo aquí. Pero no es tan gallardo como Al…

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Japón, se transmitía cierto canal de noticias por una de las grandes televisiones que abundaban sobre arriba de los edificios. Varios japoneses se detenían a ver la pantalla, donde el conductor expresaba su opinión…

-Un nuevo torneo de cartas se anuncia en París- decía- después de que termine el actual en donde la pareja AA está acabando con la competencia…

Debajo de esas pantallas, en cierto parque de Japón, Mutou Yugi estaba usando su laptop para un trabajo de la universidad, trabajaba rápidamente para enviar los proyectos a sus compañeros, así que hacía caso omiso de lo que decían en televisión.

Yugi tenía los brazos más fuertes, ahora era parecido a Atemu, sólo que con los ojos más grandes y expresivos, se veía más seguro de sí mismo, y se veía como de diecisiete años, aunque, conociéndolo, era posible que tuviera ya unos 20, sólo que ese rostro que tenía siempre le quitaba la edad… De pronto se oyó el sonido de un nuevo correo, pero también lo ignoró…Una chica morena llegó con él chico de ojos amatista, era guapa, pero algo molesta porque casi de inmediato comenzó a hablarle a su ocupado amigo…

-Hola flaquito- saludó con una voz un poco chillona- ¿Cómo te va?

-Ah, hola Kimiko san- replicó el tricolor, sin despegar los ojos de la laptop- Me va bien, trabajando.

Kimiko se distrajo con las televisiones de los edificios, miraba las noticias, se enfocaba a un chico castaño oscuro (Con el pelo negro, pues) y una chica rubia trigueña con una gran cabellera, ambos traían máscara y se veían a mitad de un duelo, combatiendo a unos contrincantes, que aún con máscara se veían aterrados, terminaron con sus puntos de vida en cuestión de minutos…

-¡Vaya!- exclamó la joven- El dueto Doble A está arrasando en Paris…

-¿Qué es el dueto do…?- cuestionó Yugi, pero miró el otro correo que había llegado, se distrajo de su pregunta, ya tenía que abrir los correos que estaban entrando

-¿Quién es?- preguntó impaciente Kimiko, era una chica celosa, eso era lo que asfixiaba a Yugi, ya que le había aclarado varias veces que ellos dos sólo eran amigos y nada más, pero ella parecía no comprender… Más bien, ella no quería entender…

-Vaya,- se emocionó al recorrer con sus ojos aquellas letras en su laptop- es de Anzu chan.

-¿Chan?- Kimiko se enojó al oír ese diminutivo, Yugi llamaba muy dulcemente a la tal Anzu

-Sí- dijo el tricolor- Hace tanto que no la veo… Está estudiando danza en Nueva York… -Abrió el correo, lo leyó y sonrió, luego se puso a cavilar- *con que me extraña… Pues eso se puede arreglar…*

-Creo que deberíamos salir,- Kimiko interrumpió los pensamientos del muchacho, que salió de la luna- para que te cuente lo del doble A ¿No lo crees?

-Kimiko san, - Interrumpió sus palabras- lo siento, pero tengo que ver a Jonouchi-kun por ahora…- dicho esto, dobló su laptop, la metió en su portafolio y se levantó de su asiento. El muchacho había crecido unos centímetros, y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo en rumbo a la casa de Jonouchi, dejando a la chica ahí con las palabras en la boca

-*Cuando aprenderá ese niño… - se dijo la muchacha- Cuando se dará cuenta de que lo quiero…*

Después de un par de kilómetros, el joven paró de correr y se detuvo en seco, volteó para ambos lados, para asegurarse de que la chica no lo hubiera seguido, estaba ya harto de encontrársela. Sonrió, al ver que ella no había podido seguirlo de haber agarrado ese impulso, así que se dispuso a caminar normalmente

-¿Cuándo se dará cuenta Kimiko san de que yo amo a Anzu?- pensaba el chico- Aunque ya no la vea mucho, yo siempre la he querido…

Al fin llegó al departamento de Jonouchi, tocó el timbre y esperó a que saliera, ya no vivía en esos feos edificios de hace unos años.

El padre de Jonouchi había muerto hace unos años de cirrosis, como era de esperarse de un bebedor, así que el rubio había aprovechado esto para forjar su propia vida, a base de esfuerzos y ayuda de sus amigos, había amasado una pequeña fortuna, así que ahora Yugi esperaba en una zona de clase media alta…

-Hola Yug kun- abrió la puerta su amigo- ¿Cómo te va?

-Muy bien Jonouchi kun- dijo el más pequeño, con una sonrisa en los labios

-Pasa amigo, pasa

Entró, era un departamento muy bonito, Yugi se sentó en el mullido sillón, al lado Jonouchi, enfrente de la gran TV de plasma. Definitivamente Jonouchi se había superado y Yugi rió por dentro, muy feliz. No era la primera vez que veía el genial departamento, pero cada vez le daba más gusto, Katsuya le ofreció una copa de vino, que Yugi aceptó, también el rubio tomó…

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor, Jonouchi kun?

-Claro amigo- sonrió el rubio- hace más de 7 años que nos conocemos, para eso estoy

-Bueno, sé que has estado invirtiendo en aviones y ya has iniciado tu propia empresa con tu hermana…

-Sí, compañero

-Bueno…- el chico vaciló, era difícil pedir las cosas para él- Habría manera… ¿De que yo pudiera tomar un vuelo a Nueva York?

-Claro que te ayudo amigo.- Yugi sonrió radiantemente, no había sido tan difícil…- Perdona mi curiosidad, pero- dijo el rubio, dejando su copa a medias sobre la mesita de cristal- ¿Para qué quieres ir a Nueva York? ¿Será que quieres sorprender a Anzu san?

Ante esto, Yugi se ruborizó, no sabía que Jonouchi fuera tan bueno para descubrir todo eso del amor. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue fijar la vista a su copa de vino, así le contestó…

-Sólo quiero darle una sorpresa de cumpleaños a mi amiga, ya que no la he visto desde hace meses…

-Está bien amigo- dijo el chico, algo divertido por la reacción de su amigo, pero luego tomó un teléfono y marcó un número- ¿Para cuando quieres el vuelo?

-Veamos, el cumpleaños de Anzu san es dentro de unas semana…-replicó Yugi- Lo quiero para mañana mismo

-Está bien Yugi kun- Comenzó a ordenar por teléfono- para mañana a las 9:00 a.m. ¿Está bien?

-Gracias Jonouchi san- dijo aliviado el muchacho de cabello tricolor.

Y así, al día siguiente, en el aeropuerto de Tokio, Yugi estaba hablando con la señorita encargada de la computadora central. Eran como las 8:30 y aún no podía aclararle unas cosas, en primera, la chica no encontraba su nombre en la computadora…

-…Sí, -discutía Yugi- lo que pasa es que es Mutou, M-u-t-o-u. No Moto. _(MagAnzu: __Crean__, ese nombre está escrito así en todos los artículos y mangas que he leído) _

-Sí, aquí está,- dijo la encargada, le ofreció el boleto- señor Mutou.

-Muchas gracias- dijo algo enojado el muchacho por el tiempo perdido, se fue de inmediato a que revisaran sus cosas, la chica no se dio cuenta y siguió hablando

-Gracias por preferir aerolíneas Jonouchi, señor Mutou, Yugi… - de repente se asombró, se dio cuenta que había atendido a un gran duelista, pero el chico ya se había ido- ¡Oh, es el rey de los juegos! ¡Atendí al rey de los juegos!

-----------

Después, Yugi ya había hecho fila para subir al avión, aunque faltaban unos 15 minutos para que el vuelo saliera. La encargada revisaba los boletos, atrás había bastante gente, entre ellos una chica bien parecida y sus amigas, que hablaban animadamente

-Oye,- le dijo una a la otra- mira a ese chico- Señaló con la mirada a Yugi, la amiga volteó

-Vaya, es mono -le respondió la otra- Bastante guapo.

-Sí, pero no sé donde lo he visto antes…

-¿De qué hablan, chicas?- interrumpió otra camarada más, era castaña

-¿Ves a ese chico?- dijo la primera, la castaña volteó a ver a Yugi- No sé donde lo he visto…

-¿Ese?- la castaña señalaba discretamente a Yugi, la primera asintió- Es Mutou Yugi san. Es el rey de los juegos –lo dijo en un tono bastante audible como para que todos se enteraran - Todo el mundo lo sabe _(BD: ¡Gritona! MagAnzu: No te metas en mi historia, BD…)_

-¡WOW!- Una niña de las que estaban en la fila oyó lo anterior y señaló a Yugi- ¡Es el rey de los juegos!- Todos voltean a ver a Yugi- ¡Es él!

-¡Es cierto!- dijo un chico en la fila, sacando su disco de duelo

-Oh, no…-dijo un agobiado Yugi

Y de pronto un montón de tipos estaban cerca de Yugi, todos con sus discos de duelo, queriendo retarlo, sólo que como eran muchos, todos empezaron a jalonearse entre ellos mismos y los pasajeros del vuelo, también había chicas en la bola. Se oían expresiones como "¡Rey de los juegos!" "¡Firma mi camiseta!" ¡Déjame…!" "¡¡Yo quiero tu firma Yugi!!" "Un duelo es lo que quiero" "¡Te amo Yugi!" "Si alguien tiene que retarlo, ¡Seré yo!" "¡Yugi, dame tu autógrafo!" entre otra muchas… Yugi estaba atorado entre la bola de chicos y chicas, sofocándose, sólo se podía ver su rostro angustiado, atrapado, ya le había pasado antes, sólo que ahora no tenía a sus amigos…

-¡Ayuda!- gritaba el muchacho, pero de pronto sus mejillas se tornaron a carmesí -¡Hey, no me toquen ahí!- ¡¡Ahí menos!!-estaba aterrado y sonrojado por tanto contacto- ¡¡Esperen, esperen!! _(BD: Malditas fan girls. MagAnzu: Tú también eres una… BD: Sí, ¡pero yo no me pongo a manosearlo! Grr… MagAnzu: ¿Celos?)_

Los tipos tenían atrapado al pobre de Yugi, se hizo un alboroto en el aeropuerto, al fin Yugi pudo zafarse de la multitud, con mucho trabajo y salió corriendo a donde sus piernas lo llevaban _(BD: O sea, que corrió como menso. MagAnzu: Ya cállate, es Yugi y puede hacer lo que quiera, hasta correr como menso)_

-¡Ahí va!- Lo señaló un chico- ¡Atrápenlo!

Yugi corría por el aeropuerto, que era grandísimo. Un montón de gorilas lo seguían, al fin los perdió al entrar al armario de intendencia…

-Al fin… - respiró aliviado- ¿Y cómo hicieron para llevar con ellos sus discos de duelo?- Se sentó, exhausto, miró el reloj, que marcaba las 8:55- ¡Oh, no! ¡Ya es tarde! Debo llegar -Salió sigilosamente y corrió con toda la fuerza que le quedaba hacia el vuelo…

Marcaba las 8:58 el reloj, se oyó "ULTIMA LLAMADA PARA LOS PASAJEROS DE LOS VUELOS 411, 412 Y 421 CON DESTINOS LONDRES, A NEW YORK Y A PARÍS DE AEROLÍNEAS JONOUCHI". Yugi llegó, muerto de cansancio, pero a tiempo.

-Bienvenido…-le saludó la encargada, Yugi no estaba de humor para eso

-Sí, sólo déjeme entrar.- dijo, respirando rápidamente por el cansancio- Vuelo 412 ¿Es éste el correcto?

-Señor Mutou, sí aerolínea Jonouchi viaje redondo… Llegó a tiempo, entre rápido o perderá el avión…

-Gracias -la encargada abrió la puerta, Yugi entró apurado y cerró

-*Con que el rey de los juegos…- pensaba la encargada, miró el talón del boleto de Yug- ¡Oh, no! Este chico tomó el vuelo 421. ¡Es mi culpa! Si mi jefe se entera de que mandé a su mejor amigo a un vuelo equivocado…*

La mujer se mordió el labio, preocupada, no había ya nada que hacer. La puerta se había cerrado y ya no podía abrirse, en unos segundos el vuelo saldría

-*Al menos trataré de enviar su equipaje a Francia…*- Salió a hablar por teléfono con la aerolínea-

Al fin Yugi pudo sentarse en el vuelo, después de que un montón de fanáticos le pidieran que autografiara sus discos de duelo, sus cartas y hasta partes de sus cuerpos, uno especialmente que pedía una chica, tuvo que negarlo porque lo consideraba demasiado, mientras se oía en el sonido del avión: "ABROCHEN SUS CINTURONES, EL VUELO 421 LES AGRADECE SU PREFERENCIA, NO SE LEVANTEN DE SUS ASIENTOS" Así que Yugi tuvo que correr y la chica se quedó algo desilusionada…

El vuelo estaba siendo perfecto, Yugi comía y muchas personas lo veían, estaba sentado junto a una chava: De unos 18 o 19 años, de cabello negro, rizado y ojos cafés, lo había estado viendo desde hace horas atrás. Cuando Yugi se empezó a sentir incómodo con la mirada, se limitó a darle una sonrisa, que hizo que al fin le hablara

-Oye nene, ¿Eres tú el rey de los juegos?

-Sí, - contestó algo confundido-¿por qué? Sólo no me digas que te autografíe el trasero, porque eso es mucho…

-Uhm – la muchacha se encogió de hombros -Sólo quería saber si vas a ir al campeonato de Francia. Pero si de paso me autografías el cuerpo, yo no me niego- le dijo, guiñándole el ojo

-Eso es una tontería,- no sabía si se refería al autógrafo, pero agregó- voy hacia Nueva York ¿Para qué iría a Francia?

-Bueno, sólo quería saber, porque yo iré a ver…

-Es que,- replicó el muchacho, levantando su tenedor con un pedazo de rosbif ensartado- si yo voy directamente a Nueva York, no podría ir a París, es lógico ¿No lo crees?-dicho esto, siguió comiendo

-No,- lo corrigió la chica- este vuelo va para Francia

Cuando oyó esto, Yugi se atragantó con el pedazote de carne y papas que se estaba pasando por la garganta…

-Cof… Cof…- trataba de jalar aire, definitivamente estaba ahogándose, tuvo que tomar agua para hablar- Uhm… No… No puede ser…

Por fortuna, una aeromoza iba pasando por ahí y Yugi le llamó para aclarar sus dudas

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- le preguntó con una voz demasiado dulce la muchacha, era pelirroja y centró sus ojos azules en Yugi

-Este vuelo va para Nueva York…- más que pregunta era afirmación de Yugi, que en esos momentos estaba desesperado- ¿Verdad?

-¿Nueva York?- le dijo la aeromoza, algo divertida de la reacción de Yugi al oír eso, ya que empezó a sudar frío- No, este vuelo va para Francia

Minutos después, Yugi ya se había calmado y pensaba claramente… Sólo tenía que esperar a que llegaran sus cosas y no habría ningún problema, al día siguiente ya estaría en Nueva York como se lo había propuesto…

-¿Ves? – le dijo coquetamente la muchacha, guiñándole el ojo de nuevo

-Bueno, ahora sólo tengo que aprender geografía francesa- bromeó el chico

-Yo te puedo ayudar a conocer la ciudad

-¿En serio?- dijo el chico, abriendo los ojos

-Claro, me llamo Ann Marie Allembert

-Ah, pues gracias señorita Allembert, un bonito apellido francés.- le sonrió- Yo soy Mutou…

-Sí, ya lo sé, Yugi Mutou,- le dijo, ante la mirada asombrada del aludido- eres una celebridad, todos se saben tu nombre. Oye nene, llámame Marie, que yo te llamaré Yugi

-Está bien, Marie san, y…

-----

Continuaron platicando hasta que el avión aterrizó, Yugi y Marie salieron, ella fue a buscar sus cosas, mientras Yugi iba a hablar directamente a la aerolínea

-… Sí, señorita. – respondía a la encargada, llevaba varios minutos ahí- Mi vuelo era el 412, pero accidentalmente quedé en el vuelo 421, necesito ir a Nueva York lo más pronto posible…

-Pues,- la chica se limitó a mirar el boleto que Yugi le entregó y luego buscó en la computadora- ¿Es usted Yugi Mutou?

-Sí, lo soy.

-Ya nos informaron de su problema. Por ahora han enviado su equipaje hasta acá. -Sacó la maleta de Yugi, esa blanca, y la puso sobre el mostrador

-OK… ¿Y a qué hora sale mi vuelo?

- Tendrá que esperar hasta mañana para tomar el vuelo a Nueva York, resolveremos su problema, o si lo prefiere podría tomarlo cualquier día que desee y así conocer París…

-No lo sé… - replicó Yugi

-Por ahora reservaremos para usted y otra persona 2 cuartos en uno de los mejores hoteles en compensación por nuestro error- la encargada tomó el teléfono y habló un tanto- Estarán a su nombre, señor Mutou. Avísenos mañana.

-Gracias- el chico tomó su maleta y la tarjeta del hotel con las reservaciones apuntadas, mientras Marie iba llegando con un ayudante y sus cosas sobre un carrito

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó la muchacha

-Tendré que esperar hasta mañana para ir con Anzu ko.- dijo un afligido Yugi, mientras le daba la reservación que habían hecho- Ve tú a ese hotel, yo me quedaré aquí toda la noche si es necesario…

-No vas a solucionar nada estando aquí, vamos, es Paris. Todos desearían conocer esta ciudad, además- miró la reservación- tienes dos habitaciones disponibles, debes relajarte… ¿Qué tal si salimos?

-Uhm…- el chico dudó unos minutos, pero Marie le dirigió una mirada que a cualquiera convencería- Está bien, pero sólo iremos a ver sitios que sean baratos. No gastaré hasta llegar a Nueva York, todo es para Anzu chan…

-Con que ella es la razón de que vas a Nueva York.- la chica negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos- Te vas a perder un gran campeonato nada más por eso

-Es el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga,- estaba algo enfadado- creo que es más importante que el concurso y un pequeño premio en efectivo…

-¡¿Pequeño?!- la chica estaba enojada- ¡Son 2.5 millones de Euros!

-¡¿2.5 millones?!- pensó Yugi… ¿Qué mejor regalo para Anzu que la garantía de que no perdería sus estudios?, estaba enterado de que el dinero se le estaba acabando a la castaña

-Sí, 2.5 millones para el ganador

-¡Vaya!-dijo asombrado- ¿Cuándo será?

-Esta semana nene, hoy es el último día para inscribirse.

-Creo que no me iré mañana, después de todo. Llévame…

Y así Yugi se dirigió a inscribirse, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que le deparaba el destino, ésta sería una aventura de más que un simple torneo, sería algo que lo marcaría para la vida, ¿O para la muerte?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_MagAnzu: Creo que eso es todo por ahora niños, ¡Dejen review por fa!_

_BD: Sí, ¡Onegai!_

_MagAnzu: Si no se entiende bien, me dicen… Es algo molesto estar cambiando de obra de teatro a prosa. Así que si hay algún error o algo me lo chiflan. Sin ustedes no sería absolutamente nada, y aún conservo sus mensajes en mi correo, ahí están, porque las reviews son un gran regalo… ¡Arigatou y feliz día!_


	4. 2 Una nueva amiga de duelos

**Nuestro duelo Interno**

_2.- Una nueva amiga de duelos _

_MagAnzu: Hola amigos míos, gracias a todas las personitas que han ayudado en mi primer proyecto, de verdad se lea agradece mucho sus reviews para mejorar esta historia_

_BD: Ahora, a contestar…_

_MagAnzu: sí, estas fueron las primeras historias que escribí de Yugi. Ja, ja… Por lo tanto, pueden estar medio mal, porque en especial ésta que estoy subiendo, la estoy editando para hacerla un poquito más entendible, je…_

_BD: Y la parte donde todos tienen a Yugi atrapado en el aeropuerto, pues esa se nos ocurrió de pura suerte, en serio. Qué bueno que les haya gustado, je… _

_MagAnzu: sí, me he dado cuenta de que en la primera parte puse dos veces que tenía los ojos azules, fue un error de dedo, ya lo corregí en mi documento. En cuanto el fan fic en la web… tal vez lo corrija, ja, ja… _

_BD: Y acerca de mi origen… Pues… Todavía no lo sé… Soy Diarkae, pero hasta ahí recuerdo, je, je… No tengo ni la menor idea de por qué fui desterrada… Ya qué. Mejor vamos con el fic…_

* * *

Horas después Yugi y Marie ya habían llegado al domo de duelos, traían todavía las maletas, ya que estaban a punto de cerrar, Yugi miraba hacia todos lados, algo emocionado.

Era un gran edificio con discos de duelos y arenas por todos lados con diferentes panoramas y paisajes, arriba había un enorme tablero con las posiciones de los jugadores del torneo anterior… Hasta arriba, en primer lugar estaba el dueto doble A, en rojo la palabra "Winners"

-Con que aquí es donde se ejecutan los torneos- dijo un feliz Yugi, era como ver otro mundo

-Sí,- le contestó Marie- y arriba, en inglés, están escritos los primeros lugares del torneo que terminó hoy en la mañana, como pensaba, doble A ganó

Yugi quiso preguntarle a Marie qué era "el dueto doble A", pero la chica lo apresuró a llegar al registro, así que lo olvidó. Al fin llegaron al mostrador, donde el encargado estaba tomándose un café, como si nada…

-Oiga, venimos a inscribir a alguien- le dijo Marie en francés

-Lo siento,- replicó el joven, también en francés- pero ha llegado tarde, las inscripciones han finalizado- y Marie se lo traducía a Yugi, lo último hizo que el chico se enojara un poco

- ¡No puede ser!- dijo Yugi, en Japonés, ya que era el idioma que conocía

-Vamos, Yugi.- se dirigió Marie a él, en japonés. Se le oía bastante indignada- Esta gente…

De pronto, al oír la conversación de ambos, el joven se movió bruscamente en su asiento, casi tirando su café. Entonces se levantó de su asiento en un solo movimiento

-¿Yugi Mutou?- le preguntó, bastante preocupado y en un nivel de voz algo alto

-Sí,- contestó el aludido- soy yo

- Vaya, qué genial.- dijo emocionado- Nunca impediría la entrada del rey de los juegos, vaya, el campeón mundial de duelos… Lo inscribiremos. Este torneo va a estar bastante interesante...

El joven sacó del mostrador un montón de papeles ante los ojos estupefactos de Yugi.

-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer con esto?- interrogó Yugi cuando pudo hablar

-Debe llenar estos papeles, joven Mutou- le objetó el joven, en japonés…

Yugi y Marie tan sólo atinaron a ver la pila de papeles y luego mirarse, se veía la angustia en esos ojos amatistas…

-¿Bromea?-reclamó Marie al encargado- Esto está en francés…

-Lo sentimos, ya no tenemos formas en otro idioma más que el francés, así se han inscrito muchos, pero ya se fueron todos los traductores…

La chica le dirigió una mirada asesina al encargado, que se encogió en su asiento porque esos ojos sí daban miedo. En cambio, cuando se volteó a Yugi, su mirada se suavizó y le sonrió al chico

-Tranquilo nene, yo te voy a ir traduciendo las cosas…

-Gracias- le dijo Yugi- Esto va a demorar algo…

* * *

En esos momentos, en otro lugar de París, Artemisa Klug miraba por uno de los ventanales de la hermosa casa. La chica se veía triste, tal vez porque su padre estaba fuera y su madre tal vez también no se encontraba… Pero, no… Había algo más que tristeza en esos ojos, se veían como enfermos…

La señora de la limpieza entró, era una mujer rechoncha, madura y de cara amable, sus largos cabellos castaños los llevaba amarrados en coleta.

-Señorita Klug,- le dijo la mujer- no ha comido ni dormido en más de 2 días, debería estar celebrando su victoria…

La chica rubia tan sólo se hundió entre los cojines del sofá, quería ahogarse entre los blancos, pero no podía…

-No puedo dormir… -musitó, mientras tomaba el control de la mesita y encendía la televisión

-Tiene que comer algo, señorita… No puede estar todo el tiempo frente al televisor esperando a que el señor Mutou llegue

-Yo sé que Yugi va a venir, -susurró una terca Artemisa- lo presiento, sólo tengo que esperar…

Y sin más, se puso a ver la televisión

- …Y esta fue la repetición de la entrevista practicada al Investigador Michel Klug en un noticiero hermano de la cadena de Londres, donde nos dijo sus recientes descubrimientos, y una que otra cosa interesante, como el típico rumor de que su hija, conocía al rey de los juegos…

-Y hablando del rey de los juegos,- murmuraba otro conductor- Ana, ¿Qué noticias recientes nos tienes acerca de él?

- Si, Jorge. – Contestaba en otro lado del estudio una chica pelirroja- Nos hemos encontrado al famoso Yugi Mutou en el aeropuerto de Tokio, al parecer tomó el vuelo a París, la ciudad de la luz, donde se van a realizar una serie de torneos de duelo de monstruos…

Se mostraban en la pantalla imágenes de lo que había pasado ese mismo día en la mañana, como Yugi escapaba de la gente… Entonces esos ojos tan hermosos que Artemisa tenía se iluminaron

-¡Oh, por Dios!- se levantó del sillón- ¡Yugi está en París!

En la televisión seguían hablando, lo siguiente que dijo el conductor sacó a Artemisa de su felicidad:

-…Pero, al parecer este joven no se dirigía a París, hasta ahora no se ha reportado ninguna aparición del rey de los juegos

-Este será otro torneo donde no veremos las cartas de los dioses,-continuaba la mujer- es una tristeza sabiendo que…

Entonces la trigueña se sentó de nuevo en el sillón y trató de no hundirse en el sueño… Estaba desilusionada, pensaba que Yugi sí había llegado… Llevaba más de una semana esperándolo…

-Debería ya estar aquí…- farfulló, tratando de dormir…

Pero el conductor interrumpió a la mujer que estaba hablando, se vio que le entregaron nuevos papeles

-…Espera, Ana. Nos han reportado que el rey de los juegos sí se presentará en el torneo, es más, se encuentra ahora en la inscripción…

-Vaya, el señor Mutou siempre nos ha ganado,-dijo sorprendida la mujer- vayamos a unos comerciales en lo que preparan una entrevista con el rey de los juegos...

En esos momentos la chica trigueña se había levantado del sofá bruscamente. No podía creerlo… Estaba tan emocionada…

Corrió hacia su cuarto y sacó su bolsa, también de la mesita de noche, sacó la carpeta y con cuidado encontró la carta Valkiria, que guardó en el bolsillo oculto de su pantalón con todo y su funda

-*Ahora, al domo de duelos*- pensaba la chica, y así salió de la casa

----------------

Como media hora después, Yugi seguía en las inscripciones, llenando las formas, iba apenas como a la mitad…

-Vaya, es demasiado… - dijo, algo hastiado, mientras Marie le traducía lo que tenía que ir poniendo

-Ahora…-continuó la chica- Tienes que escribir… tu dirección…

-¿Otra vez?- definitivamente esas formas ya lo estaban volviendo loco- Bueno, ni hablar…

Y continuó escribiendo lo más rápido que podía, pero al rato llegó una bola de fanáticos a arruinar el asunto

-¡Arriba Yugi Mutou!- gritaban chicos y chicas franceses, y rodearon la mesa en donde estaban Marie y Yugi, éste empezó a desesperarse

-¡Te adoro Yugi!- se oía la voz de una fanática

-Lo siento,- interrumpió Marie- pero Yugi está llenando las formas para entrar al torneo…

-Quieres decir…- preguntó una chica que todas estas hojas… ¿Tienen la letra del rey de los juegos?- Yugi seguía escribiendo, pero los fans se empezaron a poner como locos

-¡Genial! – dijo una niña

Los fanáticos empezaron a tratar de robar las hojas, pero Marie no las dejaba soltarse, se aferraba a las formas y golpeaba a quien les ponía un dedo encima

-¡Por favor!-gritó Yugi- ¡No agarren las hojas!

-¡Yugi habló!- chilló con emoción otra fan, todos se pusieron más locos

- ¡Yo quiero su chaqueta!- berreó una fan

-¡Y yo me quedo con sus zapatos!

Entre los fanáticos, Yugi no podía ni respirar, cosa que lo estaba exasperando. En esos momentos Artemisa iba llegando y localizó a Yugi por el alborto que estaban armando los fanáticos, de repente se sintió nerviosa, pero se dirigió hacia esa mesa a grandes zancadas, demasiado exhausta parea retractarse…

-¡¡¡Yugi, danos tu autógrafo!!!- gritaban los fanáticos frenéticamente

-¡Di algo!

-¡Tómate una foto con nosotros!

La rubia trigueña trató de abrirse paso fallidamente entre la multitud, que no la dejaba.

Yugi llenó las hojas y Marie las dejó, ya que los fanáticos no dejaban pasar al rey de los juegos.

Poco después Artemisa se pudo acercar algo para verlo un poco, como no lo había visto en años, lo confundió con el faraón y trató de llamar su atención.

-¡Faraón!- Fue el llamado de Artemisa para Yugi

El chico de ojos amatistas reaccionó, entre los desesperados gritos de los fanáticos, el de Artemisa apenas y se oyó. Pero… era una voz… Tan familiar y cálida, aunque no recordaba de dónde la había oído, además se extrañó que alguien lo hubiera llamado así

Al fin Marie regresó y apartó a los fanáticos, ella era realmente aguerrida cuando se lo proponía. La morena y Yugi salieron corriendo y tomaron el primer taxi que encontraron: Artemisa los vio y se desprendió de la bola de fanáticos, para correr hacia ellos, pero no pudo alcanzarlos, así que esperó al siguiente taxi que venía…

- ¿A dónde la llevo, señorita?- saludó el taxista con un guiño

-Rápido- ordenó la rubia, bastante seria- siga a ese Taxi y no lo pierda de vista

Así, el taxista arrancó a toda marcha y salieron tras ellos

* * *

_MagAnzu: ¡Hola Mina! Al fin va el segundo capítulo terminado de pasar… Uff… No sabía que debía de hacer tantas modificaciones. Espero que le estén entendiendo. Bueno, pues ahora Diarkae está algo depre porque le tocaron el tema de su origen, ja, ja…_

_BD: ¡Eso no es cierto! Ya lo superé… Aunque no sepa de qué legión salí… O si soy buena, mala o neutral… O… T.T… Pero estoy bien… Sniff… Ahora estoy enojada con la p… maestra de inglés_

_MagAnzu: __¬¬ Ya te dije que no te enojes en vano… Que debes ser mejor persona, aunque no seas una por completo._

_BD: Pero yo la odio. Y para ti no es tu súper cuata… _

_MagAnzu: Tienes razón, pero yo la ignoro…_

_BD: ¡Pero es una maldita incompetente! Y escribió __Christmas__ sin h, y __Shakespeare__ sin la e… Y NO SABE DAR CLASES y…_

_MagAnzu: Ay, ya… Como si tú no cometieras errores_

_BD: Claro que cometo errores, pero no errores pend… Bueno, William-sama se debió haber retorcido en su tumba… _

_MagAnzu: Okay, ya entendí. Con lo de __Shakespeare__, pues es uno nuevo… Y también escribió mucho… Uhm… __Christmas__ sin h…_

_BD: Y cuando le dijimos, le puso la h entre la s y la t y nos matamos de risa por su tontería _

_MagAnzu: … -.- _

_BD: Además, su tonto examen nadie lo entendió, porque segurito y lo metió a uno de esos traductores, que, como dijo Mokuba en las series resumidas, los traductores tienen un 35% de margen de error…_

_MagAnzu: Bueno… A lo mejor y no le dio tiempo de traducirlo ella misma… Demo…_

_BD: ¡Ja! No puedes defenderla, es una incompetente y ya viste, ja, ja… _

_MagAnzu: Diablos. Un D moño que se parece a mí me ha ganado en un debate… No puede ser_

_BD: Yo llevaba las de ganar desde un principio. Tú, que siempre estás ad látere mío, debías de saberlo a priori, te gano en experiencia…_

_MagAnzu: ¿Eh?_

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	5. 3 Empezamos el duelo Buena suerte

**Nuestro duelo Interno**

_3.-Empezamos el duelo… Buena suerte_

_MagAnzu: Hola amigos… Gracias por sus reviews… Pero Diarkae ko y yo estamos peleadas, y me siento genial de no tenerla aquí… (BD entra, seguida de Yugi, al que lleva casi a la fuerza)_

_BD: O_ó ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¡Yo tenía que decir los comentarios! ¡Eres una roba comentarios!_

_MagAnzu: ¡Pues cállate y vete! ¡Maldita d moño! _

_Yugi: Mejor deberían reconciliarse… _

_BD: ¡Cállate chaparro tonto! #'o_ó _

_MagAnzu: ¡Tú no le llamas así a Yugi san! ¡Discúlpate con! ¡Más respeto para él!_

_BD: ¡Yo me disculpo cuando quiero! ¡Y yo soy como 1 millón de años más grande! ¡Tú y él deberían tenerme respeto a mí!_

_MagAnzu: ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Porque eres una vieja decrépita!_

_BD: ¡Vieja decrépita tu abuela!_

_MagAnzu: ¡Al menos yo sí tengo abuela! ¡Tú ni a eso llegas!_

_BD: Ah, sí… ¡Pues tú eres muy flaca!_

_Yugi: Eto… ¿Y el fic…? _

_BD y MagAnzu: (Al unísono) ¡Cállate! _

_Yugi: ¿Quién las entiende? (BD Y MagAnzu le dirigen una mirada de enojo) __¬¬ Ya me callé… (BD le lanza un libro a MagAnzu y le da en el brazo)_

_MagAnzu: ¡OYE! (Agarra unas plumas del escritorio y se las avienta a BD, que pone a Yugi como escudo y el pobrecillo queda con toda la cara llena de tinta, y siguen aventándose de todo: Libros, revistas, botes, bolsas, cajas… Y hasta tacos y una rebanada de pastel del día anterior)_

_BD: ¡Eres una maldita flacucha! (Le lanza una revista de manga)_

_MagAnzu ¡Y tú un horrible d moño! ¡Deja mis shonen jump! (Le tira un plato de sopa)_

_Yugi: Cof… Cof… (Se trata de limpiar la cara con la manga de Naruto) Éstas chicas van para largo… ¬¬ Mejor vamos con el fic…_

* * *

Horas después, Yugi estaba discutiendo con el recepcionista del hotel, para la habitación, en lo que Marie veía la bonita estancia del lujoso establecimiento…

-…sí, tenemos reservación pagada de parte de las aerolíneas Jonouchi Kawai- continuaba Yugi- a nombre de Yugi Mutou

-Ya la encontramos- dijo el recepcionista, dándole las llaves de las 2 habitaciones- Perdón por la demora, señor rey de los juegos, sólo firme aquí y podrá irse

En eso, le dio una libreta donde tenía varias firmas y un lapicero.

-¿Es para saber algo de los cuartos?- preguntó el chico de ojos amatistas- ¿Ahí es donde se registran?

-¿Qué? Ja, ja.- el empleado se rió- No, es sólo mi libreta de autógrafos. Mire usted…

Entonces Yugi hojeó el cuaderno, tenía firmas de varios duelistas conocidos: de Kaiba Seto, Kujaku Mai, para Jonouchi tenía el espacio en blanco…

-Ah, ya me di cuenta Y yo pensando que era algo importante…

Y siguió hojeando el cuaderno… a Yugi le llamó la atención una parte donde decía "Dueto doble A" Dividido en gemelo y gemela A, ya que en la parte de "Gemela A" tenía una letra que se le hizo increíblemente conocida, pero no supo distinguir de quien era…

-¿Quién es "la gemela A"?- preguntó curioso

-No lo sé, señor… - el empleado bajó la mirada- Todos llevan máscaras…

Yugi no entendió bien eso de "Todos llevan máscaras" pero no quiso ser inoportuno, así que a regañadientes se inclinó a firmar y le devolvió el cuaderno

-Una aclaración,- continuó Yugi- cualquier fanático que me venga a buscar, dígale que no lo veré hasta mañana, ha sido un día largo y necesito descansar

Y el botones se llevó sus maletas hacia las habitaciones respectivas, mientras Marie se levantaba del sillón de la estancia y esperaba a Yugi junto al elevador, que se apresuró a llegar.

-¿Ya está todo, nene? – fueron las palabras de la morena, que se veía preocupada

-Sí Marie san - asintió el muchacho

Y tomaron el elevador, tras unos minutos ya estaban en el piso donde se encontraban sus cuartos, despidiéndose para ir a descansar del día tan largo que habían tenido. Yugi tenía muchas dudas sobre el dueto AA, pero prefirió dejarlas para después.

-Gracias, Marie san, sin ti me hubiera perdido para llegar aquí.

-No hay de qué nene,-dijo la morena, con una sonrisa- bueno, hasta mañana. Aquí se acostumbra darse un adiós a un saludo con un beso en la mejilla… Así que…

-Oh, sí, claro…- dijo Yugi, apenado por no conocer las costumbres de ahí

La chica se inclinó a darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Yugi se volteó mal, así que… el besó terminó en sus labios… El chico se apartó casi de inmediato del beso, aturdido por la embarazosa escena que acababa de pasarle…

-eh… Perdón… - se ruborizó de la pena- Hasta mañana…

Y el muchacho de ojos amatistas salió derechito hacia su cuarto, bastante incómodo con el asunto del beso, mientras Marie sólo lo veía con cierta locura reflejada en sus ojos, realmente le había gustado el beso a la morena, muy diferente reacción a la que había tenido el chico de cabello tricolor.

-Adiós Yugi.- susurró la muchacha, relamiéndose los labios- Uhm, besa muy rico…

------------

Y minutos después, Artemisa ya se encontraba discutiendo con el gerente en la parte de abajo del hotel, porque no la dejaban ver a Yugi, se veía bastante desesperada, aparte de que estaba desaliñada.

-…Pero necesito verlo- la chica estaba desesperada, trataba de convencer, pero el otro ni la oía- Es una situación muy importante…

- De ninguna manera,- le interrumpió el discurso el tipo- el señor Mutou demandó que no hubiera ninguna visita de alguien, está muy cansado porque acaba de llegar de Japón.

-Siquiera déjeme llamarle a su habitación, ¡necesito verlo!-le imploró la chica, con el corazón en la mano, pero al gerente ni siquiera le conmovió esa cara tan bonita, pero tan maltratada.- Denme el número del teléfono del cuarto…

-No podría, el señor Mutou ya está durmiendo y si lo llama lo despertaría.

-¡No puede ser! Tan sólo quería hablar con él…

-Lo siento,- se disculpó falsamente el hombre, era obvio que le gustaba ver a Artemisa sufrir, como si pensara que era una alimaña o algo así- yo sólo sigo órdenes

En cuanto a la rubia trigueña, tan sólo trataba de no perder los estribos, ella no era una persona violenta, pero podía hacer lo que fuera por ver a su amigo Yugi.

-Esto es una injusticia ¿Sabe usted quién es mi padre? ¡Mi padre es Michel Klug! ¡Y yo soy Artemisa Klug!

Ante esta afirmación, que era completamente cierta, el gerente sólo soltó una risotada, que se oyó por toda la estancia, tanto que a la rubia la sobresaltó, no se esperaba esa reacción.

-¡Ja, ja, ja!- Dijo divertido- ¡Y mi padre es el primer ministro de Canadá y yo no lo ando presumiendo!

La chica hizo un puchero de la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos: tenía que admitirlo, con esa facha jamás convencería a nadie de que era la hija de uno de los investigadores más reconocidos del mundo. Jamás nadie sabría que detrás de esa muchacha despeinada estaba la famosa Artemisa Klug, una de las más brillantes y prometedoras jóvenes de ese país, razón por la cual la habían becado en la universidad…

-¡Déjeme verlo!- reclamó la chica, se estaba enfadando, pero no quería ser violenta o la sacarían del hotel, y no sabía bien el camino a casa, ya era muy tarde para pedir un taxi y había olvidado su celular por salir de prisa.

- No- fue la palabra tajante del gerente, que se cruzó de brazos en la pose de "Ya no voy a hablar"

-Pues no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que me deje verlo…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la joven rubia estaba en la recepción, se había sentado en uno de los sillones, pero no concilió el sueño en toda la noche, primero porque estaba en peligro de que la sacaran, y la segunda razón era que tenía mucha emoción y una estúpida esperanza de que Yugi bajara por algo o que la dejaran ver al chico de ojos amatistas.

-Uhm…- Artemisa ya no tenía fuerza, cabeceó del cansancio, y se duedó dormida en el sillón por unos minutos.

En esos momentos bajó Yugi a ver que desayunaba, ya que Marie seguía durmiendo y ya tenía mucha hambre, siempre había sido de las personas que se levantaba antes

-*Vaya, creo que ayer fue un día muy ajetreado*- pensaba el chico de ojos amatistas, que caminaba por la estancia ya vestido.

Fue cuando la vio: El chico de cabello tricolor alcanzó a ver a Artemisa… Estaba ahí, esa mujer tan enigmática, y aunque se veía muy desgastada, irradiaba una belleza singular, que nada podría ocultar… En primera se sorprendió con su gran parecido con la Valkiria… Como la muchacha estaba durmiendo, Yugi no pudo vislumbrar sus ojos verdes, aquellos que lo habían enganchado años atrás…

-*No puede ser, esa chica se parece a mi carta Valkiria… ¿Será ella? –Se dijo, estaba realmente asustado de aquella visión- No, eso es ilógico, debe ser una alucinación… Pero se supone que esto no me debe pasar*

El joven de ojos amatistas se apartó del sofá, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, demasiado asustado de lo que estaba viendo. Temía que al dar la vuelta, aquella chica desapareciera, siguió caminando como los cangrejos hasta que se topó de espaldas con alguien…

-Buenos días, señor Mutou ¿Cómo le va?- le saludó amablemente el gerente del hotel

-¿Eh…?- contestó distraídamente- Me va bien

Yugi al fin se volteó, se veía algo pálido y sudaba algo, parecía que acabara de ver a un fantasma, realmente estaba alterado.

-¿Se siente bien?- fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca del gerente al ver el semblante del rey de los juegos.

-No, -contestó mecánicamente Yugi, como si su cuerpo se lo pidiera a gritos, luego se agarró la frente y pensó mejor- no lo sé

-Tenemos a alguien quien quiere verlo…

¿Alguien que quería verlo? ¿Quién podría ser? Dudaba que fuera alguno de sus amigos, ya que no había sabido mucho de ellos desde que llegó a Francia… Entonces lo más seguro es que fuera algún fan molesto, para lo que menos estaba preparado en esos momentos. Y la verdad, no tenía ganas de enfrentar a ninguno ese día. En realidad, no tenía ganas de enfrentar a alguno por el resto de su vida.

-Dígale…-dijo nerviosamente el muchacho- …que por el momento no puedo, tengo que salir a tomar aire

Dicho esto, el joven de hermosos ojos amatistas salió del hotel casi corriendo, de verdad necesitaba espacio, aunque sabía que no lo iba a encontrar en la calle, era mejor que ver esa… Aunque hermosa e irresistible, reveladora visión. Cuando el muchacho Salió, uan mueca burlona se dibujó en la cara del gerente.

-Como usted quiera, joven Mutou- Una sonrisa malévola, casi diabólica se dejó ver, estaba triunfante de haber ganado esa pelea.- ¡Hey, ustedes, botones!

Fue cuando unos cuatro botones dejaron de cargar unas maletas y le dirigieron la atención al gerente. Habían oído a Yugi, pero no querían arrastrar a una chica tan bonita y tan maltratada como Artemisa, pero ahora tendrían que obedecer…

-Muy bien chicos, ya oyeron al señor Mutou,- ordenó el gerente- desalojen a esa joven ante de que me altere los nervios

Los botones fueron con mucha pena a agarrar a una dormida Artemisa del sillón, la tomaron de los brazos y piernas, la cargaron suavemente por la estancia y la depositaron en el suelo de la calle, no querían despertarla, pero la chica tenía el sueño algo ligero, así que al sentir el frío piso se levantó.

-Pero qué rayos…- la chica se levantó del suelo, fue cuando vio que estaba a media calle, muy molesta empezó a golpear la puerta del hotel, que habían cerrado sólo para no dejarla entrar otra vez…

Pero nadie aparecía, y por segundos juró que el tipo que la hacía de gerente le sonreí de forma burlona

-¡Se arrepentirán de esto!- gritaba la chica, al compás de los puñetazos que le daba a la puerta- ¿Saben quien s…?

Entonces notó miradas de la gente, sí, todos los transeúntes se le había quedado mirando como si la chica fuera un marciano. Y Artemisa se ruborizó a tal grado que se hubiera podido comparar con un jitomate gigante. Dejó de golpear la puerta y se volteó a quienes la habían estado mirando por tanto tiempo.

-No, no es lo que parece, je, je…- Aun no podía pensar claramente, y sus mejillas volvían a colorearse al verse en tales fachas…

Fue cuando del otro lado de la puerta alguien abrió, pero fue muy silenciosamente, así que la rubia trigueña ni se enteró… Hasta que se encontraba en el piso por el tremendo portazo que una morena le había propinado. Marie había salido de la nada y no se había dado cuenta que había alguien

-Sí hermana, -le dijo sarcásticamente a la morena- ahora sólo falta que me pisotees, no hay problema.

-Lo siento nena,- se disculpó la muchacha-pero sigo a mi amigo…

Dicho esto, sacó de su bolsillo a toda prisa una moneda, la primera que encontró, y se la lanzó a la rubia, que aún seguía en el piso por el golpazo que le había dado. Inmediatamente después salió corriendo a toda prisa en dirección de Yugi, que a Artemisa ni la dejó reaccionar…

-¡Oye! ¡Quién te crees Yo no soy vagabunda!-protestó la rubia, segundos después de haber atrapado la moneda en el aire, pero luego se lo pensó mejor-... Oh, vaya, 2 euros

La chica parecida a la Valkiria se guardó la moneda, tal vez ahora podría llamar a sus padres desde un teléfono público, mientras Marie cruzaba hacia el otro lado de la calle.

-Gracias extraña- susurró, pero luego cayó en cuenta de algo- Oh, ella se parece… ¿No es la que estaba con Yugi? Sí… - Se levantó rápidamente- ¡Espera!

* * *

_Yugi: (Se enfoca sólo su cara) Y ahí termina este capítulo, gracias a todos los que mandaron sus reviews y mensajes privados, aunque creo que MagAnzu prefiere las reviews, pero está genial… Por cierto, ¿Ya vieron mi foto que tiene por avatar esta chava? Yo pienso que me veo muy bien ahí…_

_(Se oyen gritos en otra habitación y hasta maullidos de gato: "¡Cállate maldita llorona!" "¡Ay, mira quien lo dice, la que se pone a llorar cada vez que el Titanic se hunde!" "¡Ay, es que no me gusta cuando el chavo se muere, además tú el otro día…!")_

_Yugi: (Rueda los ojos) Bueno, es que… Ellas siguen peleadas en la sala (Se oyen ruidos de cosas cayendo) Yo ahora estoy en la cocina (Se enfoca todo, Yugi está bajo una pequeña mesa junto a la estufa) para no estar con ellas. De nueva cuenta, muchas gracias y no sean tímidos, (Imita voz de indito) qui no lis di pena… (Vuelve a su voz normal) Pueden hasta mentársela a la autora, al fin y al cabo para eso está, sólo denle click al botoncito de "Review this history, chapter" ¡Please! Y si se la mientan, no le digan que yo fui el de la idea… _

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
